cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Templuria
Early History Creation and Independence The nation of Greece was in a dire civil war and was plagued by harsh genocide. The old capital of Athens was no longer safe from the internal combat and strife of the country, so many citizens left. They founded a town that would keep them protected, New Athens. Many people sought refuge in the city. Life in New Athens was hard, but much safer than living in older parts of the nation. New Athens became so successful that the Greek government forced heavy taxes on the growing city to fuel it's military. The city paid for many years, but eventually the people got weary of it's burden. The city refused to pay any more taxes or tariffs to the Greek government. Greece sent a small military force south to forcibly collect the funds. However New Athens had gathered up a local militia and kept the invading troops at bay. The Greek president at the time, Harmon Alegrio, did not wish to waste his troops on one small town when he was fighting his own battles, so he recalled his troops back to the front lines of the civil war and assumed that after he had resolved the war, he could easily retake New Athens. But he was wrong. Many heard of the city's resistance and it gave hope to countless people. Migrants from all over Greece journeyed to New Athens for it's safety and glory. Eventually the rebel forces in the civil war, the Greek Freedom and Liberation Army or GFLA, found shelter in the city and used it as a main base. At last, President Alegrio was assassinated and the civil war ended. The GFLA took hold of the government and, due to their service, granted New Athens it's independence. Establishment The citizens of New Athens carried out a poll on how they though the government should be run. The majority of voters suggested a democratic republic. Over a year the goverment was set up, eventually creating the Republic of New Athens. on November 11, 2006. On that very day, the first presidential election was held. The Hero that was Magnum Magnum T. Gundraw, a former general of the GFLA, was elected as the first president. His first act was to create a document to set the basic laws, principles, and rules of the city-state. This document would come to be known as The Constitution of Templuria later on. President Magnum revolutionized the buisness and government in New Athens along with establishing a real military, expanding borders, and increasing infrastracture. In his first term he declared Templuria's first war. The Templurian-UnitedNations War showed the might of the army Magnum had created. The buisnesses and infrastracture in the city were doing quite well, but president Magnum considered that they could work much better. He slightly altered the financial system and changed the nation to capitalism. From then on, the country was know as The Capitalistic Republic of Templuria. The name Templuria was created from Magnum's middle name, Templur. Due to his massive success, Magnum T. Gundraw was reelected for a second term. He continued his pattern and built up Templuria along with declaring wars on nations. By the end of his presidency, Magnum was called the Hero of the People. His failures were greatly overshadowed by his accomplishments. After he stepped down from politics, he was granted full control of the Templurian Military. Steps Back After President Gundraw left the political scene, the new members of the government immediately dissolved all that he had created. The Constitution was eliminated and the new president, Aregrion Messios, became more of a dictator. When Templuria entered the Third Great War with the NPO, Messios raised taxes to almost immoral levels. The people experienced taxes never before as high. The government also seized land from the citizens, claiming 'It is needed for the greater good of Templuria.' While Gundraw did not condone what was happening in his nation, he was busy fighting on many fronts in the war. The government continued to take land from the people and soon civil unrest was created. The Unrest The citizens, angered by the government's actions, spoke out against it. In response, the President placed a ban on freely speaking out against the government. Any person caught doing so would be sentenced to many years in prison. However, some who had stopped after the ban was enacted mysteriously 'disappeared' and were killed by the Secret Police. Bloody Sunday A group of protesters began to gather outside the city hall in Templuria City. The Armed Police were called and before long, strife broke out. The police fired on the peaceful protestors and over eighty people were killed, and many more injured. Unemployment The government once again increases taxes, this time setting them to an impossible rate. Those who could not pay were arrested and put into Debter's Prisons. The government also cut down funding on education, transportation, and healthcare, putting them at miniscule levels. The President continued to take land and all property of those placed into Debter's Prison was seized by the government. Most of the unemployed citizens, who feared being sent to the prisons, joined the military, the only place they could earn a decent pay. With these mass migrations of soldiers, the armed forces grew in tremendous numbers. The Red Street Massacre The Revolution *The Alexandrian Uprising *The Senate Bombings *Gang Executions *Gov't enacts curfew & rations food, water, & power *The Power Riot *Migration Order The Final Days *Army seizes New Athens *Magnum put back to power Son of the Hero The people of Templuria were not ready to lose their hero, but according to rules he had set in place, his reign could not last. However the Gundraw name was famous and an up and coming senator was gaining popularity. Colt Gundraw was chosen by the New Athens party to run for president against the General party's Aerios Armada, who wanted to reform everything Magnum had done during his rule. Colt could not stand by as his fathers legacy faced the threat of being destroyed, so he ran a fiere campaign. Colt was the victor in the end and he took to heart all of his fathers dreams. He expanded upon what his father had done and gave the country more of what it needed. During the reign of Colt, a poll was taken. This time over what the national religion religion should be. With a 72.8% turnout, Islam became the official religion of Templuria. His poll pleased the voters, who gladly reelected him. It is during this time that Colt would face the first crisis of the Templurian people. The Darker Tomorrow Wars. He eventually pulled through and was recognized as a great leader by the end of this second term. Glock Gundraw's Term Beretta Gundraw's First Term category:Templuria